It's Time, my Love, to find You
by JJKMagic
Summary: Roxas is listening to a song on the radio when suddenly someone knocks on his door... AKUROKU. YAOI, FLUFF.


It's my very first fanfic, so please read and review! I really wanna know what you think about it! :-)

**Warning: Shonen Ai/Yaoi but nothing to be afraid about it's just rated K ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters! But I do hope to work as game designer for Square Enix someday ^_^**

* * *

**It's Time, my Love, to find You**

Sunset. The last rays of the sun turned red and were reflected by the waves at the beach. Roxas looked out of the window, annoyed. Not by the sunset, well not exactly. It was the red, the red light that reminded him of his crush.

Since he had first met the redhead of the organization he could barely think of anything else. And the radio program he hoped could help him relax and stop thinking of him only helped him to be even more annoyed. He could simply take his iPod but he was just not in the mood for the rock, techno or even heavy metal music he used to listen to when he was bored. But, of course, the day you just want some relaxing pop music you can't happen to find any, not even on a radio station.

He sighed and let himself fall on his bed. With one hand he reached out for the source of this irritating hard rock song and switched to another program, probably for the thousandth time that day. The blond boy listened to the female voice singing of her boyfriend that cheated on her…

Thas wasn't helping at all! But at least it was pop music for once so he just ignored the content of the song.

He didn't know for how long he was just lying there, not even moving an inch...

The signs of depression, or more likely lovesickness, Roxas had been showing in the last days didn't pass unnoticed by the others but the last thing he needed was Saix with his "Your destined love will find you someday"-talking. Yeah, his "destined" love would find him and he shouldn't search for it but what if Axel never "finds" him? Could this really not be his true love? Could there be someone as sexy as the redhead or even more sexy? He really doubted it. It was obvious something like destiny didn't exist in the first place, wasn't it? Another sigh escaped his lips. It was just so annoying! At least the radio program turned out to be not_ that_ bad. The song that was playing right now was actually quite nice. It was about finding his true love, what a coincidence, eh? Roxas listened to the refrain where a deep male voice sang: "_It's time, my love, to find you_..."

_**Knock, knock!**_

Huh? Did it really just knock or did he start to imagine things?

_**Knock, knock!**_

Okay, definitely no imagination. The young male jumped to his feet and entered the living room to open the door. As soon as it swung open he stared into the green eyes of a certain redheaded guy he had thought of the whole day.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

The redhead hesitated a moment. "Um... well, I was wandering around the city and remembered you live around here so I thought I could just drop by."

Roxas was confused. Of course, he appreciated the older male's visit but it was kind of too suddenly.

"Or did I just interrupt something?" Axel asked slightly worried.

"N-no. I'm actually quite bored"

The redhead looked happy, but why?

X X X

"Well come in," Roxas said and closed the door as soon as his visitor entered the living room, looking around curiously.

His friend's house was rather average. Wait! Did the blond even consider him a friend? He really hoped so. If that wasn't the case, his sudden appearance had to be quite confusing or more likely_ really_ confusing. But he didn't say that he was an annoyance of some sort, now did he?

"You can put your cloak on the couch."

Axel did so and suddenly felt relieved. That was strange. The cloak was thick and heavy, yeah, but not like it was really bothering him or anything. It was just a cloak after all! That meant he really was nervous, right? He had to admit the idea to visit Roxas just popped up in his head. He didn't know why... Huh? He just noticed that the blond had left him alone in the living room. Should he follow him to his room? Well, of course, it would be kinda strange to leave your visitor standing in the living room, wouldn't it?

X X X

For Roxas the whole thing was surreal. His secret crush didn't just appear because he thought "he could just drop by", no, right now he sat on his bed talking about everything but never anything in particular. To be honest, it was like a monologue since Roxas didn't know what to say. He just didn't know what to do!

"Um do you want something to drink?" That was a good idea. A few minutes in the kitchen to think about what to do.

"Oh no, I really don't want to bother you."

"It's fine. I need something myself anyway." That was obviously a lie. He wasn't thirsty at all.

The redhead just nodded and Roxas left the room to look what's in the refrigerator and to calm his racing heart.

He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard something, a low noise coming from the living room. It was a persistent sound that he couldn't explain; he just had to find out what it was. He walked through the room and soon noticed that the source seemed to be... Axel's cloak? The blond didn't spare a thought about it belonging to his crush and not himself while he examined the pockets to find the source of the noise. He quickly found the redhead's mobile and noticed that the sound was coming from the headphones that were plugged into it. A glance at the display told him that Axel must have been listening to radio on his way here as well. He even listened to the same station.

But that meant the very moment he had knocked on his door this song…

"_It's time, my love, to find you_..."

Roxas chuckled.

Perhaps, but only perhaps, something like destiny really did exist!

* * *

Well, my first fanfic...if you should notice any mistakes tell me. Your help would be really appreciated! ^_^

**Please review!**


End file.
